


Time's The Charm

by Idiosyncraticlou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Hopefully we will get to where the moonlight really doesnt reach, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Season 5 AU, Stars AU, Time Travel, maybe original characters?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiosyncraticlou/pseuds/Idiosyncraticlou
Summary: Far away, in a distant universe, things went a little different. A timeline away, the Starlights come from Kinmoku, dreary, chasing the hope of a distant star, and the destiny of Seiya Kou is about to get a lot more complicated.A season 5 AU: some time travel, a parallel universe, a lot of songs, a cocky pop star in need of a lesson of how to deal with her feelings, and a story of needless self sacrifice that kind-of-sort-of needs to come to an end.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is a story thats been brewing in my heart for many moons now, a dream I have in which Seiya and Usagi get both the freedom and opportunity to be the people they can become for one another. I hope I get to explore this with all the fervour that I have for it now, so lets cross our fingers together and hope that it stays.
> 
> The song for this chapter is Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine. It's a long start, so buckle up. In reference to the anime, this begins with an alternate ending to episode 193. You'll catch on, don't worry;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Seiya is suspended in nothingness, darkness all around her. She doesn’t know where she is, no light to surrender her the truth of anything, and for once, she feels at peace. Maybe it’s sad that in non existence is where she first finds true solace, but, she doesn’t mind. The silence presses on her, and she sinks into it willingly, revelling in the sweet relief of her bones weightless, relaxed, released of the pressure that had built up in them over the span of the last horrible months, splintering under an invisible weight. Not a single muscle moves or twitches or aches in her body, and no sensations disturb her empty peace. 

After what might be a million years — or an hour, or a second, or no time at all —she dares to open her eyes. She dares, but deeply hopes that the slight flutter of eyelashes won’t disturb this peace that she’d swim in for the rest of eternity, if she could. At least….she thinks she opens her eyes. She definitely feels the sensation of eyes opening, but, nothing changes, and she’s not sure she ever actually knew what eyes feel like when they open. She opens her eyes, and sees nothing. 

Slowly, her body wakes. 

The mildest sensations shift and flow through her body, like a frozen planet cracking, deep, slow lava, waking up. Feeling trickles down every limb. The faintness of it is innocent, but she is afraid of what she might experience if all feeling comes back, so she resists against it. She’s faintly breathing — maybe? — and tries to slow it down. A star not ready to be born. 

Then, she feels something brush against her skin, soft as snow, gentle as moonlight, and she is glad her own body is soft and pliant, because she knows if she were any more awake then she would have jerked back in fear, and potentially disturbed the gentleness of the sensation that now spreads a slow warmth across her limbs and chest. The places where she feels the smooth touch against her prickle with tiny sparks under her skin, and her heartbeat makes itself known to her. 

With deepening breath, she for the first time wonders where she is. Then, immediately after she thinks that, another wave of wakeness moves through her body, and her mind begins to clear. Her heartbeat picks up. She is afraid of what she what find. 

Before she can think any further though, trace back the sensations to try and find a beginning to all of this — that is, if there is a beginning? Can something exist without having gotten there? If she never got here, then is she really here? — the brushing sensation tugs at her again, and she notices a mapping of the same feeling across her body in a smattering of gentle heat spots. Then, she recognizes it all at once. 

It’s a body. 

It’s a body, that doesn’t belong to her. A body, soft, gentle, motionless, floating alongside her in the endless blackout of the universe. She wonders if all the stars have died. Her heart hurts. If she didn’t exist anymore, then she wouldn’t have a heart to feel hurt with, and if all the stars are dead she decides that she resents them all for not taking her with them. 

Without moving, lest she might trigger some series of events or explosions, or maybe restart the clock that tracks the time of the universe back into motion, or do anything that might shift the state of her mind and body to something riddled in danger and fear, she attempts to understand the map of sensations on her body. Tries to understand why there is another body clasped around her, in this warm womb of death. 

Despite her best efforts, her mind’s gears shift and crackle, and her body’s sensations only heighten and pulse from her strenuous attempts to figure out where she is and what is going on. Then, she remembers. 

Her eyes fly open. (This time, she’s certain they do, even though she still can’t see anything). Her eyes fly open and she knows that if she could see, if there was a single light in the space surrounding her, then she would see the frail form of Usagi Tsukino laying — floating?— in front of her. Limbs entwined with her own. Skin pale, ghastly, expression closed, asleep, and not quite at peace. The image of this exact form is burned into her mind, and her heart wrenches at the fact that even in this blank and empty world, a universe unborn, she can still see this image, feel her heart’s deep cry against it. 

She, Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, is floating in a timeless dimension, a dimension meant to bring peace and hope but offering nothing but empty void, with Usagi Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino, who has lost a star seed and who’s lips grow greyer and colder each second that she spends without it embedded safely between her ribs and gentle heart where it belongs. Although, Seiya reasons with what strength she has, maybe if they really are in the timeless dimension just as planned, then there are no seconds to mark the passing of time, no seconds to steal the colour from Usagi’s lips. And maybe, they still have hope. 

If only she could see Usagi, see the truth of her mute lips, the presence or absence of life behind the colour of her skin. Seiya reaches out, and blindly guides her hand through the reaches of space to find Usagi’s. She doesn’t know how she’s supposed to save them from here. Their fingers touch, and she can’t believe they ever got here. 

Her eyes flutter closed, and she surrenders to the memory. 

* * *

She remembers the ringing of boot heels sounding in loud staccatos on invisible floors as she, the Starlights, and the Earth Scouts ran through endless hallways leading to dead ends, looking for doors that will lead them to a timeline, any timeline, any universe in which they could possibly get another chance. She had ran heavily, side by side with Mars, the limp body of Usagi hanging between them. They _needed_ another chance. 

Seiya’s brain spun, and she didn’t want to remember any more, she didn’t want to see the images that were floating up in quick succession now, but she was powerless against it. She had wanted to remember how she got here, but now, nothing could hold back the surging of bile in her throat, her concentration hell bent on keeping herself here, keeping herself calm. They still had a chance. They had to. She was here, as was Usagi, which _had_ to mean that they had another chance. 

They had been preparing celebrations for the school festival, everything was still held together, Usagi asking Seiya to come and see their class’s cafe and Seiya keeping her promise, Usagi’s face lighting up with a horrible joy that yanked at Seiya’s heart, even after the events of the airplane attack and their revealed identities, everything was _still_ somehow kept from falling apart by the sheer power of Usagi’s determination. By the strings of a destiny that still had hope entwined with it. But then, as if all in one great sway, everything caved in at once. 

And so, the Starlights had watched from above, standing on the school and ready to attack a phage if it were to appear, as Sailor Lead Crow arrived. Watched, as Sailor Lead Crow held up a Black Hole, bound precariously to a crystal keeping it from consuming everything in its path, and said, “you three, Starlights, you recognize this? You’ve travelled across space for so long, so far, to try and escape Galaxia and the destiny she has for you, travelled so far, you must know what this is.” She smirked at them, “this little gem seem familiar to you? Just a little Black Hole in it, hungry,” she prowled, and to everyone’s horror, set her eyes on Sailor Moon. Set her eyes on Sailor Moon and said, “I’d like your Star Seed, Usagi Tsukino.” 

And so Seiya could only watch as Sailor Moon closed her eyes and surrendered herself to Sailor Lead Crow’s bracelets, and she felt her insides drop through her like the Earth was sucked away from under her feet, leaving her hurtling through space. She couldn’t believe it was happening. 

“Sailor Moon!” She heard herself scream and lunge forward, but then felt strong arms wrap around her to hold her back. Star Healer and Star Maker looking solemnly down at her, stern but pitying. Seiya wasn’t going to take this — she couldn’t handle it, she wouldn’t let it happen. She had sworn to herself so long ago that she wasn’t ever going to let another thing precious to her be lost to the spreading haze of Galaxia, that she would find and protect her Princess and be safe in the world by knowledge that at least what she loved most, was safe. But she could have never predicted that what she loved most could grow to spread, could seed and sprout into things and people she would never have guessed herself to want. 

“Finally getting some sense into you, aren’t chya’?” Crow’s voice smirked from down below, addressing the surrendering Sailor Moon but eyeing Seiya from the corner of her eye with a bemused smile. White-hot fear burned through Seiya, and she swore that at any given moment she would explode and take this whole world with her. 

The Black Hole hung loosely in Crow’s hand, careless, but every eye was strained on it with an intensity that made the air thick and hard to breathe. Everyone violently aware of the tragedy that could take place at any moment. 

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, and Seiya saw her head tilt back just the slightest bit, opening her chest and throat expectantly. Something sickening twisted in Seiya’s stomach, and the world spun only more. 

“I’ll be taking that, Usagi Tsukino,” Crow’s voice continued, and the finality in her voice was the only warning before her Bracelets burst with light, and the whirring of Star Blades cut through the air paired with Seiya’s screaming voice. A split second later, Usagi was screaming too, the sound tearing a whole in Seiya’s heart. 

She doesn’t know why it hurt so much, it made no sense. She was reminded of losing Kakyuu. The dread. The wild disbelief. The numbness that surges in protection from the gaping hole crawling through her. She’s not sure, it doesn’t make sense, why this should feel so similar, and she hates the world for it. She hates it, and Usagi screams on and she thinks her own heart is going to give under, she thinks that is going to die. How much more can one heart take?

It doesn’t make any sense. But Usagi screamed, and it didn’t have to. Seiya’s own voice died in her throat, and she was mute with terror as a white shining light broke the surface of Usagi’s chest. 

Her Star Seed emerged. The light was white and pure and soft and quickly blurred in the tears escaping Seiya’s eyes. Everyone seemed momentarily frozen in the warmth of it. It made her feel almost safe, despite the wrenching of her heart, and she was aware of the stillness of everyone watching, how Healer’s and Maker’s arms still held her, but with a quietness that wasn’t there before. 

“That’s the most beautiful star I’ve ever seen…” whispered Crow, lost as a motionless watcher herself. 

Several long beats passed that felt like they could’ve been millennia where everyone was caught in the glow of Usagi’s heart. 

And just as quickly, it was all over. 

Crow tried to move towards her, enchanted by the light, but before she could move even a full step forward another hissing broke the silence in a blinding glow. 

Crow spun around in shock, throwing arms over her head against the onslaught of golden-red discs flying around her, and Seiya could barely keep up with the barrage of light and sound. It was all too much. How much more she could handle, she wasn’t sure. The rawness in her heart brimming with fear, and she didn’t want to find out where it might go if it all spilled over. 

“What the—“ Crow’s words were drowned by a sudden explosion of magic bursting into the air, and all the Scouts and Starlights were blind by the flashing light swallowing the air from all sides. Seiya clenched her eyes shut, but not before she saw a silhouette at the epicentre of the light. 

A silhouette all too familiar to her. 

Her eyelids shut tightly they still failed to hide her from the violent brightness and burned a fiery red, making her world glow with only the shape of the person burned into her irises.

The silhouette flamed into her heart, and everything came to a standstill. 

Princess Kakyuu. 

Seiya didn’t bother waiting for the light to clear before she forced her eyes open despite the light, fear and exhilaration wracking her body. She squinted around, the light faded, and she whipped around to face — 

It really was the Princess. 

The shocked cries of Healer and Maker rang out on either side of her, and she barely registered it. Princess Kakyuu was standing across from Sailor Lead Crow, and Seiya shuddered at the steeliness of the gaze on their Princess’s face. 

“Princess Kakyuu!” Healer called out, and Seiya heard the hopeful tearing of Healer’s heart in the wildness of her voice. The hoarseness of her voice. The shock. Seiya didn’t understand this only more. How Kakyuu was here, how she knew exactly when to come and why, _why_ she appeared now and only now, in the heat of battle. Seiya only managed to look away when she remembered that Kakyuu just saved Usagi from Crow — and glanced over at the girl with the Star Seed suspended in mid air, removed from its safe home between the ribs of the girl. She looked back at Kakyuu, yearning for what she would do next, a mighty power pulsing around her. 

“What — who are you?!” Shrieked Crow, wounded in her predatory path to Usagi. 

Kakyuu said nothing, and floated toward her on her light feet, airy dress hovering around her. 

Crow growled in return, “get back, get away!” Her scathing tone failing to hide her desperation, “I am taking that Star Seed and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” 

“No, you’re not.” Came Kakyuu’s reply, calm. A shiver ran down Seiya’s spine. 

“Oh, is that so?” Crow mocked, delirious. 

“Yes,” replied Kakyuu, moving forward. “Step aside, now, Crow.” 

Crow’s hackles rose, the small feathers at the nape of her neck noticeably flaring. “Who are you to boss me around, and how do you know my name.” Crow refused to move. 

Kakyuu stopped a short distance away from crow, expression giving nothing away. 

“Step aside, Crow,” she repeated. “Get away from Sailor Moon.” 

Seiya could see Crow growing frantic in frustration, and noticed the Black Hole clenched tightly in her fist. Something dropped in her stomach at the sight of it. A danger she momentarily forgot to account for. 

“That is _my_ Star Seed and you can’t have it!” Crow shrieked, “Aluminum Siren died because of this cursed seed and _I won’t let her die in vain_!” Her voice cracked, and she made a sudden move towards Kakyuu, and Seiya’s heart hitched in her throat. 

Kakyuu’s hand rose, and Crow was stopped in her track as if frozen to the spot. Seiya frowned. Fear spilled into Crow’s face. 

“Who are you?” She asked again, and Seiya watched Kakyuu’s every move as if she would disappear at any moment, feeling like she hadn’t laid eyes on her in a million years, her shape so stark and new and still so freshly burned into her eyes. Kakyuu’s graceful posture told nothing of the vice like grip she appeared to have on Crow, hands so soft and hair flowing red like soft pooling lava at the edges of the Earth. She looked so new, as if disappearing for so long had made her be truly reborn, skin so soft it looked almost too translucent for the daylight. 

Crow’s shocked face morphed into rage as she began to struggle, and it became clear that she was trapped in the air by the Bracelets on her wrists, binding her to their frozen locations in the air. 

Crow’s hand clutching the Black Hole flailed, and it ever so slightly wavered in its gem encasing. It caught Seiya’s eye, and the hope building in her chest wavered with it. Caught between watching the Black Hole and Kakyuu, something icy slipped through her. 

Something felt off. 

“I’m surprised you found it, I will admit,” Kakyuu said softly, “after Aluminum Siren failed so abysmally, the chances seemed even lower for you.” She tilted her head gently, peering at the soft glow pouring from Usagi’s beautiful seed, crystalline. 

“It’s certainly commendable that you managed such a feat, darling,” Kakyuu continued, “but after your temperamental actions following the extermination of Siren, she wasn’t sure you could be trusted.” 

Seiya’s breathing stopped. Something felt very, _very_ wrong. 

Crow’s face went blank, and Seiya was sure it was a strong attempt to not betray her confusion. She couldn't blame her.

“She? — Trusted?”Crow replied. 

Kakyuu nodded, and her movement was still so soft, but Seiya saw something else now. The Princess continued looking at the glowing star seed, and then made a move towards it. Suddenly, the heat was gone once more from Seiya’s body, and the terror returned, this time sweeping her off her legs as she stumbled to her knees, disbelieving. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

She could hear several other voices, confused and afraid, and remembered that all the other Scouts were there too, fearful and watching the scene unfold, unable to do anything. All of them. Unable to do anything. It was almost comical how quickly the hope in her heart left her, in exchange for the well trodden hopelessness she was used to feeling in her body. But this time, she was blinded by the confusion of it. None of it made sense, none of it made _any goddamn sense_.

“Hey—what are you—stop!” Crow cried out again as Kakyuu floated past her, and Seiya watched her lift a gentle wrist towards Usagi’s innocent Seed. A glint of gold made all feeling leave Seiya’s body. 

There was a gold Bracelet encircling the wrist of Kakyuu’s raised hand. Seiya’s eyes darted, and she found a matching Bracelet on her other wrist. The mark of Galaxia. 

The gold shine burned, such a heavy metal lying stark against the pale softness of Princess Kakyuu, yet flowing into her shine all the same, blending into the colours of her red and gold dress. Bleeding power into her skin. 

“What — what is happening?” Healer’s voice rung out next to Seiya. She sounded confused. She could also tell that something was wrong. 

“I don’t understand, what — ” Maker’s voice was panicked, and Seiya couldn’t make herself feel the shock she should have felt, at how unusual it sounded for Maker to be this afraid. It had been so long, since she heard her this afraid.

“I…” Seiya rasped, coherence lost. “Galaxia. Kakyuu,” she whispered. 

“No—” Healer was frantic, “no, there’s no way, we’ve been ahead of her trail all along, there’s _no way_ —”

“Princess Kakyuu!” Maker screamed, and only the heads of the Earth Scouts turned in their direction. Princess Kakyuu stalked towards Usagi and her Seed. Seiya was numb. 

Mere footsteps away from Usagi, Crow let out a fierce scream and yanked her wrists so wildly the Scouts below cried out, and Kakyuu turned around just in time to see Crow break free, and, without a second’s hesitation, pounce towards her with a flare of magic. Kakyuu reacted instantly, retaliating her blow with a swipe of light streaking through the air, Crow attempting to block it. The light and dark shapes collided, and a grinding snap cut the air upon impact. 

Quite suddenly, a horrible sound filled the air. 

The dreadful feeling that had been building up in Seiya had burst, and she knew, she knew that just like her worst fears and intuition predicted, the Black Hole broke open. The sound of an electric swallowing burst forward. 

Kakyuu had jumped back, avoiding its first gulp of space, but Crow hadn’t been quick enough. She was caught mid air by the darkness where she had been holding it, and latching onto her arm, it licked dark swipes up her arm in quick succession. 

Brief moments later, Crow was swallowed up whole, along with her screams. 

Kakyuu darted to Usagi’s side to catch her Star Seed, but the growing darkness was too fast even for her. She gasped as it licked at her sleeves, and was forced back away from Usagi, springing backwards in a flash. Her steely gaze was back, and her face expression barely changed as the electric black crawled its hands around the innocent light, along with Usagi’s vulnerable unconscious body. 

Seiya was violently shocked by fear, unlike she’d ever felt in her entire life. Seemingly out of no where, an energy burst through her and she screamed out again and again, the last of Usagi disappearing in the consuming darkness. 

The Earth Scouts were stunned, stricken beyond belief.  Kakyuu disappeared among the chaos, flash of light stealing her away into the sky, away from the hopeless soldiers.  Seiya saw Rei — Mars, being held back by two of the others,tears shining down her face too. 

This couldn’t be it. This, everything that had happened, it didn’t make any sense. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. 

This planet was supposed to have a destiny, a fate that was better than theirs. Their own dead planet had soldiers who were too cowardly to stay and fight by their duty, soldiers who ran off chasing their Princess for a chance at hope they didn’t believe in anymore. A hope that was supposed to be here. 

Earth, a planet with soldiers willing to fight for it until the very bitter end. Earth, with soldiers willing to die for it. Earth, full of hope, hope that Seiya didn’t understand but _dear god_ she wanted to. Her eyes brimmed and spilled over with tears again, as she realized that. It never made sense, from the very beginning. But, she wanted it to. She needed it too. 

And Sailor Moon believed in it. Sailor Moon was supposed to show her the hope, held out softly in her palms, saying, “look, its right here. It’s been hidden, and safe, but its always been here, you just didn’t see it because you were looking for something without knowing what it looked like.” Sailor Moon was supposed to convince her that this planet was somehow worth fighting for, that life itself, was worth fighting for, even when everything seemed lost. 

Seiya clenched her eyes shut and sobbed, sobbed for the chance that she never got, a hopelessness threatening to swallow her whole. 

What can you do when all hope is gone? How are you supposed to go on? Seiya screamed, and inside she was begging for Usagi to answer her. _Please_ , she thought, _I need to know, I need to know how to go on_. 

Through her scream, she had felt something shift. She heard something, something so small she might have missed it. 

No…she didn’t hear it, because it didn’t come through her ears over the sound of a black hole consuming matter, nor over the sound of screaming that might not all have been hers. She heard something, and her heart pulsed deeply in reply. 

She heard something in her heart. In her blood. 

Sounds quietened in her ears, and she found that the speed of time had begun to slow down. 

It wasn’t really a sound, then — more of a feeling, she supposed — pulsing through her veins. Her own blood had started to feel like it was slowing down. She frowned, looking down at her palms. She dared to move an inch forward, and her heart replied in slowing beating. 

She looked at the Black Hole, and in her blood she heard a reply. 

Quietly, slowly, then all at once, all of time stopped. 

Seiya looked on, and Sailor Pluto appeared before all the Scouts, Time Staff giving off a soft purplish light that bathed everything in an eerie tone. Her expression was grim, stoic. Powerful. No one dared to move, all still as statues. 

Sailor Pluto stopped time, and no one made a sound, distraught, the loss of their hope hanging heavy over their hearts. 

Maybe it was because time stopped, and if time is standing still then your experience of it is warped absurdly in exchange. What followed happened so quickly it blurred in the memory of Seiya’s mind.  


“There might be a chance,” Sailor Pluto had said. “I’ve only heard of it as a rumour of Time, a taboo of the highest order, but there might be a chance. A Black Hole presents us with a unique opportunity. The singularity in its centre is a place in which Time acts…differently, and, if my magic works, we will find ourselves at the threshold to another ending to this. Another chance.” 

Seiya slowly stood up, stumbling only slightly from the spinning in her legs, senseless of her surroundings, only the meaning of Pluto’s words reaching her. She heard Healer and Maker cry out beside her, confused. She took a step towards the Black Hole, and her heart beat harder. Time pulsing in her veins. 

The Earth Scouts mumbled in confusion, concern wracking their nerves audibly. One asked Pluto, how it could be done, how it was possible, and somehow, Seiya understood. For the first time, she understood. 

“We have to go in,” she said. 

“What?!” Screamed Healer, “Seiya— no! Stop it! Please! Sailor Moon is not worth losing everything to!” 

“Losing Sailor Moon _is_ losing everything, Healer,” she had replied calmly, as if she’s learned that truth the day she was born and had lived it every day since. Nothing was simpler. “Pluto is saying that there is a way, and I can feel it. I can feel that its true. She is calling out to us, I can hear it.” 

“Please, Seiya, you're not making any sense—” Healer cut off, distraught. 

“Our mission is Kakyuu, Fighter. And she is still out there. She is who we must follow.” Maker’s voice attempted to reason, but Seiya’s resolve had been made. 

“Sailor Moon, Maker, is what Princess Kakyuu was searching for. She is the one hope for this universe, and without her, there is nothing even Kakyuu could do.” She said, and moved forwards, toward Pluto, towards the Black Hole, towards a chance for another destiny. 

“We have to go in,” she said. 

Pluto held her steady gaze, and she knew she had understood correctly. 

“I am not entirely certain it is possible,” Pluto said, “we could be risking everything.” 

“There is no future right now, without her, and you know it better than I,” Seiya replied, and to Seiya’s surprise, the rest of the Scouts slowly rose to their feet, a determination shining in their eyes that she had never seen before. 

And then, somehow, eleven Sailor Scouts approached the lip of the Black Hole, and let it swallow them hole. 

* * *

The blur of memories allows Seiya to remember what came next in a haze of nausea and anxiety. With the guidance of Sailor Pluto, they made their way to what could only have been the centre of the black hole, the singularity welcoming them with a dipping sensation, and they found themselves in a maze of time and endless black. 

The dark halls and locked doors raced past them as they searched for Sailor Moon, until, to Seiya’s surprise, they were led right to her. She lay softly on an unseen floor, and Seiya rushed to her side. She and Mars slung her between the two of them, and confirming they were ready, Pluto led them onwards, in search for a door that might hang unlocked, welcoming. 

However, it seemed the light of eleven Stars disappearing did not go unnoticed to Galaxia, and soon enough they heard the unmistakable roar of Galaxia’s leaden reach chasing after them. They ran past doors and endless dead-end corridors and blackness on all sides, led by Pluto’s light and chased by Galaxia’s raging voice calling out and echoing in a wild chase behind their heels. 

It seemed nothing would ever be easy, because soon enough the reaches of Galaxia snapped at their trail, and their running steps began to be mixed with cries and yells of Scouts saying, “go, I’ll hold her back!”

This dreadful race continued until it was only Pluto, Mars and Fighter, and in the distance shone a red door, marked in the blood of fate. 

A curdling scream caught them then, as ghost-like hands of Phages and Scouts of days past grasped at them, and Pluto sent out violent orbs of magic in deadening echoes, paired with flaming arrows of Mars’ bow. Despite the retaliation, Pluto was forced back, and made a sign for them to go on, but they barely made it several strides more when Mars again was forced to battle. 

Suddenly, a vast shape crashed down in a bright light, and they knew. They didn’t have to see the golden sheen of metal to know Galaxia had somehow made it in, whether an apparition or her real form; regardless, they felt fear. 

“GO!” Screamed Mars, “DON’T WAIT!” 

And Seiya tried to protest, b ut Mars’ fervent voice called back impatiently, “You’re the only one left, GO! Save her!” 

And holding Usagi tight to herself and without looking back, Seiya dove through the door, into nothingness. 

* * *

And so, by the fated string of events, Seiya and Usagi are floating through dark space, not a single planet, moon, or star alight. Seiya and Usagi are the only two points, all of space mapped between them. 

Seiya floats through this soft darkness, wakes, and she is holding gently but tightly onto Usagi. Its only the two of them. 

She looks upon her closed face. So gentle. Sleeping. 

“Usagi,” she whispers, nudging her. “Please…” she says, ever so softly. 

The moonlight girl does not move, stoic as an asteroid. 

“Please…” Seiya repeats, voice tender and sad, “please wake up…”

Every cell in her body yearns for her to wake up, to move, to twitch a muscle, to open unseen eyes and whisper back a soft sweetness. She is the entirety of the universe yearning for one heart. 

“Please,” she says again, and clamps her eyes shut, seemingly endless tears wetting her eyelashes. She lets out a soft sob, and folds in around Usagi. “Please, I need you.” 

Her tears float weightlessly, traversing galaxies between them, and land like little stars on Usagi’s chest. She cries softly, melting into the soft form of the girl, her own limbs shaking from the pain in her throat. She is so tired. So tired of this endless pain. Tired of the endless hopelessness. 

Somewhere, something begins to glow. 

Suddenly, Seiya becomes aware of the warmth of her own body, aware of the sheer amount of it. She feels endless in heat. And, just as she becomes aware of this, she notices the coldness of Usagi’s body. 

Usagi, who she can see. 

The shock of it stuns her, and she scans her features fervently, then with wide eyes she pulls her closer, buries her small form into her own heat, squeezing. Tighter, tighter, impossibly tighter. 

“Come on…warm up, please, please Odango,” she whispers, and the glow burns brighter, and she realizes its coming from herself. 

As soon as she realizes this, the glow brightens once more, and Usagi begins to shine in the white light of it. It builds, builds, and Usagi glows back, shining back reflected light. 

Bright, like the moon. 

Seiya blinks back in shock, pulling her away from her to see her better, but the light keeps growing, burning her unaccustomed eyes that were minutes ago bathed in darkness. 

“Usagi, Usagi you need to wake up,” she pleads more urgently, “please, you’re my only hope,”— 

And to her amazement, Usagi’s eyes open. 

“Seiya?” Her weak voice asks, and Seiya’s mind burns with light and love and hope and wild exasperation, begging for it to not be a dream. 

Usagi then smiles at her, body still limp, but a fierce tenderness in her eyes that Seiya is almost afraid of. 

“I knew I could place my hope in you, Seiya.” She says, and without a warning, Seiya feels a tug behind her navel, and as the light coming from every inch of her body builds into a crescendo and everything dissolves into blinding white, she feels a violent yank tear the two of them apart, and she remembers nothing more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That was a long one, wasn't it... quite action packed and intense, and I'll hope you'll stick around with whatever this turns out to be! I've got big plans in the making, but the goal is to have fun, and I only want you to have fun alongside me, if you'll have me:)  
> You can reach me on tumblr at hide-the-moonlight, if you have any feelings to vent about these two, because I can assure you I am always ready to rave:)  
> Love you all.


End file.
